Missão Ranking S!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: [ONESHOT] Os Akatsukis estão em uma difícil missão: pegar a barata que invadiu o esconderijo. XD Será que eles conseguem? XD


_**LEGENDA:**_

**Nome do personagem: **Fala do personagem

Narração Normal. XD

* * *

**MISSÃO RANKING S! – OneShot**

Era uma noite muito chata para a integrante feminina da Akatsuki: Konan.

O motivo: Os meninos estavam assistindo jogo de futebol na TV.

E ela detestava futebol.

Mas mesmo assim, estava sentada no sofá, ao lado de Deidara (que não tirava os olhos da TV). Ao lado deste estava Tobi (também concentrado na TV), em seguida Pain (de olhos fechados), logo depois, Itachi e Kisame (desinteressados).

Ela simplesmente não entedia qual era a graça de ver 22 idiotas correndo atrás de uma bola. ¬¬ Era insuportável.

**Deidara: **É GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!!!! \n.\)/

**Tobi: **Droga! Ò.X

**Deidara: **Passa os 50, un. n.\)

Konan preferiu assistir a pequena confusão que Deidara e Tobi faziam no sofá. Até que o mascarado se levantou, indo até a cozinha.

**Tobi: **Tobi vai fazer pipoca! \n.X/

**Kisame: **Opa! Coloca bastante manteiga! n.n

A garota olhou agora para o seu parceiro, Pain, que estava de olhos fechados.

**Konan: **Ei, Pain... **–Cutuca-**

**Pain: **...

**Konan: **Pain! **–Cutuca-**

A cabeça de Pain deslizou para o lado.

**Konan: **¬¬'

Pelo visto, Pain também não era fã de futebol. XD

**Itachi: ****-Levantando-se e indo para o quarto-**

**Kisame: **Já vai, Itachi-san?

**Itachi: **Assistir a isso é uma perda de tempo. u/.\ú _(Eu não torço pra nenhum desses times, droga. ¬¬)_

De repente... um barulho de coisas quebrando na cozinha...

**Akatsukis (menos Pain, que continuava dormindo. XD): ****-Olham para a porta do cozinha-**

**Deidara: **Quem foi o otário que deixou o Tobi ir pra cozinha? Ò.\)

**Tobi: ****-Escancarando a porta da cozinha-** UMA BARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \O.X/

**Deidara: **O quê, un? Oõ

**Kisame: **Ele disse "UMA BARATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!!!

**Deidara: **Eu ouvi o que ele disse, seu paspalho, un. ¬¬ Mas nunca apareceu uma barata na nossa cozinha e...

Uma pequena baratinha passou inocentemente pelos pés de Deidara.

**Deidara: **... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAA!!!!!! \Ò.\)/

**-Balançando a perna freneticamente-**

**Tobi: **PISA NELA!!! PISA NELA!!! O.X

Deidara tentava pisar na barata, mas esta desviava habilidosamente, correndo para a o segundo andar.

Konan assistia a tudo, sentada no sofá. XD

**Kisame: **Gente.. vocês sabem quem tá lá em cima, né? OO

**Deidara e Tobi: **ITACHI!!!! O.\) O.X

No segundo andar, Itachi estava lendo um livro sentado em sua cama. Ouviu um barulho de inseto, e rapidamente desviou o olhar para a barata que acabara de entrar em seu quarto.

E NINGUÉM entrava no quarto de Uchiha Itachi.

Encarou o inseto.

Este continuou parado.

O Uchiha mais velho estreitou os olhos.

A barata apenas mexeu as anteninhas.

Ativou o Sharingan.

Abriu as asas.

**Itachi: **_Amaterasu..._

Chamas negras apareceram onde a barata estava. Mas ela parecia ser muito esperta, voou antes do fogo acertá-la.

**Itachi: ****-Veia na testa-**

Ninguém fazia Uchiha Itachi errar o alvo. NINGUÉM. Principalmente uma mísera e insignificante barata.

Levantou-se (irritado), e acompanhou a intrusa com os olhos vermelhos. Nesse momento, Deidara, Tobi e Kisame chegaram.

**Deidara: **FOGO NELA, UN!!! ÒÓ

Kisame sacou uma metralhadora (?) e atirou por todos os lados do quarto de Itachi, tentando acertar a barata.

Itachi apenas via seu quarto ser destruído.

Mataria Kisame depois de matar a barata.

**Tobi: **Cadê ela?

**Kisame: ****-Apontando para o canto do quarto-** ALI!!! **–Aponta a metralhadora-**

**Itachi: **Kisame, se essa arma soltar mas uma bala... você não vai sair deste quarto com vida... ¬/.\¬

**Kisame: ****-Jogando a arma para um canto qualquer-** Hai! T-T

A pequena intrusa pôs-se a correr para fora do quarto do Uchiha, adentrando no quarto de Deidara.

**Deidara: **NO MEU QUARTO NÃO, UN!!! Ò.\)

Tobi, Kisame e o Itachi (furioso), seguiram o companheiro loiro.

Encontraram a dita-cuja em cima da cama dele.

**Deidara: **QUE NOJOOOOOOOOOOOO, UN!!!! T-T

O nosso irritado artista pegou um pouco de sua argila explosiva.

Os seus companheiros afastaram-se, sabendo que ia ser uma explosão daquelas.

**Deidara: **Você, inseto, não é uma bela arte... mas isso é por motivos pessoais, un. ¬.\)

_CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!_

Todo o quarto de Deidara foi pelos ares.

Incluindo a janela, e uma parte da parede.

Pain ia ficar muito bravo. XD

**Deidara: **Art...is a BANG!!!! \Ò.\)/

**Tobi: **Mas você acabou de dizer que a barata não era uma bela arte, Deidara-senpai...

**Deidara:** Eu sei, mas é a frase de efeito, un. u.\)

**Itachi: **Atrevo-me a dizer que não deu certo.

Sim, a nossa linda companheira, barata, corria para lá e para cá no corredor.

Como se estivesse zombando de nossos queridos vilões.

E eles entenderam.

**Deidara: **VOLTA AQUI, SUA MALDITA, UN!!! ÒÓ

Agora, a barata seguia para a sala, novamente. Lá, se encontravam Konan (sentada) e Pain (dormindo).

**Tobi: **DEIXE QUE TOBI PEGA ELA!!! Ò.X

Tobi tentava inutilmente esmagar a barata com os pés, tal como Deidara fez anteriormente.

Mas ela desviava.

E isso já estava incomodando uma certa garota de cabelos azuis.

**Deidara: **DIREITA, TOBI!!! DIREITA, UN!!! Ò.\)

Konan se levantou, irritada, e ficou em frente a Tobi (que tentava esmagar a barata).

Levantando o pé, um pouco, esperou.

Tobi dera uma pisada no chão, que fez a barata correr para perto da garota.

E esta não perdeu tempo.

Esmagou-a.

**Konan: **Pronto. u.ú

Um enorme silêncio apoderou-se da sala.

O assassino de todo clã Uchiha;

O mais procurado do país da água;

O artista mais "explosivo" da Vila da Rocha;

E um otário;

Perderam para uma barata.

E para uma garota.

**Konan: **Zetsu. **–Segurando a barata esmagada pela perninha-**

Zetsu apareceu pelo chão.

**Zetsu: **Hai...?

**Konan: **Tó, come isso. **–Joga a barata para Zetsu-**

**Zetsu: **Arigatou.

O meio-homem meio-planta sumira.

Konan virou-se para os companheiros.

**Konan: **Podemos assistir TV em paz, agora? ¬¬

Constrangidos, todos concordaram.

É, realmente, Konan odiava futebol.

Mas não odiava baratas.

Sabe por quê?

Porque ela fez seus companheiros chatos ficarem quietinhos.

Vendo um filme. n.n

**FIM. XD**

Yo, minna!!! Fic MUUUUUUITO tosca, né? XDDDDD

Mukya, mas me deu vontade de fazer, aí eu postei... XP

Logo logo atualizarei **Akatsuki High School **e **The Little Sakura**, Okay? n.n

Espero que tenham gostado! XD

Ja ne!


End file.
